


Threesome

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2009 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For challenge 10 at the 2009 summerpornathon: threesomes/moresomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

“This,” said Gwen. “This is going to be – well.” She swallowed. “Interesting?”

Arthur wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Shush,” he said.

“I mean, I know, I, ah – it was my idea, but – do you really think this was a good idea?”

Merlin slipped off his shirt, left it lying on the floor, and crawled onto the bed to kneel beside her feet. He raised an eyebrow. “I think it was an _excellent_ idea, Gwen.”

“Oh, do you really?” she said, blushing a little. “I mean, I – well, I just thought – ”

Arthur pressed a finger against her lips. “Gwen,” he said. “If you don’t stop babbling, I’ll use my kingly authority to _make you_.” He kissed the corner of her mouth.

“Kingly authority?” she said. “What kind of kingly authority?

Arthur turned, and nodded at Merlin. “Distract her, would you?” Merlin smiled, and nodded back. Then he leaned forward, and gently parted her legs.

“What’s he going to do?” said Gwen. “Arthur? What –”

Arthur reached for her hand, and twisted their fingers together. “Just relax,” he said, kissing her, slow and gentle, sucking on her lower lip as he pulled back. Merlin, meanwhile, was trailing kisses up her calf towards her knee. “And enjoy.” He let go of her hand, and cupped one of her breasts. “Hmm?”

“I – oh!” she said. Merlin was tracing patterns on her inner thigh with the tip of her tongue. She swallowed. “ _Ohhh_.”

“Good?” said Arthur, and kissed her again before she could answer. “Hmm?” he said.

“What was the question?” she said faintly. Merlin’s tongue was moving gradually higher and higher. He was currently running it gently up and down the crease where her thigh met her hips.

“Does that,” said Arthur, nodding downwards. “Feel good?”

“Oh,” she said, eyes slipping closed. “Yes – yes, it feels – ” She heard Arthur make a little sound, like a confirmation, and then she felt Merlin’s mouth shift, felt his breath between her legs, and he was going to, going to –

“Oh, _yes_!” she gasped out as he dragged his tongue up between her folds. “I – _ohhhh_.” He was making little circles around her clitoris now. She’d known Merlin had a clever tongue, but she’d had no idea that he could…

“Well,” said Arthur. “That seemed to work. Eh, Merlin?”

“Mm-hmm,” said Merlin. Gwen shuddered at the vibrations. Then he finally, finally dragged his tongue across her clitoris, and she had to bite back a scream.

“Oh, don’t hold back, Gwen,” said Arthur. “We’ve only just begun.” He made another little sound, a signal, and Merlin sucked on her clitoris one last time before stopping abruptly. She opened her eyes, and stared down at him. He stared right back at her, eyes glinting, and wiped his mouth. “Shall I?” said Arthur. His hand was drifting down her body, hovering on her belly, thumb dipping into her navel. She shivered.

“Go ahead,” said Merlin. He shifted to the side a little, sat up, and rested a hand on her thigh. Arthur’s hand slid lower, and lower, between her legs, stroking all the places were Merlin’s tongue had been only moments before.

But then his hand slid even lower (and it was very easy, because she was so wet – she could feel it every time she moved, flesh sliding against flesh, and it felt _delicious_ ), and he slipped one finger inside her.

“Oh!” she said. “Oh, Arthur – I –”

“Don’t say _anything_ ,” said Merlin. He squeezed her thigh gently.

“I forbid it,” said Arthur, moving his finger inside her, in and out of her. “Hmm?” he said, turning to Merlin.

Merlin just grinned, and moved off her completely, kneeling beside her hips. Once he was settled, Arthur lifted himself up, and slipped a leg over her waist. “Are you ready?” he said.

“I – I _think_ so,” she said. She felt long fingers sliding between her legs – Merlin’s, not Arthur’s – pulling her apart gently, getting her ready for – for _Arthur_.

He lined himself up, and pushed forwards, and then he was sliding into her, and it was so smooth and easy…

But once he was all the way inside (her head was spinning, she could hardly breath, and he was bigger than he’d looked, now that he was inside her, all she could think was _oh God oh God it feels so good_ ), he stopped, and turned to look at Merlin. “Well?” he said. Merlin grinned, and reached over to set something down on the table beside the bed (she hadn’t noticed him picking it up in the first place). Then he crawled across the bed, arranged himself behind Arthur, and…

Arthur groaned, eyes screwed shut, and buried his face in her shoulder. “ _Merlin_ ,” he choked out.

Merlin pushed the rest of the way into Arthur with one, sharp, thrust, and Gwen yelped as Arthur was suddenly forced further into her.

The three of them stayed still for a moment or two, getting used to the new sensations.  
Then they began to move.


End file.
